Nightwing Unleashed
by zMonsterz
Summary: Dick Grayson is a normal teen... well as normal as you can get when you chase down scum on the streets of Gotham for a hobby. Helena Bertinelli is a cruel girl with a cruel father, who happens to run the mob. How will these two not only overcome the shadows they dwell in, but save a city miring in crime. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup yo, zem here. This is the beginning of a new story featuring Nightwing, Huntress, and a bunch of other DC characters.**

**For Reference **

**Dick is 16 and still Robin**

**Helena is 15 and not Huntress yet**

**Zatanna is 16 and just recently a hero.**

**Barbara is 14 and just recently Batgirl**

**Bruce is 27 and he doesn't give a fuck about other people's ages**

**-Note-**

**This will be loosely based on the comics pre-New52.**

**Dick will be Nightwing at 18 and other characters(Robins) will be introduced later. I plan for this to be a massive story and will be mainly in Dick's and Helena's POV. This takes precedence over my other stories but I will try to squeeze a chapter in there every once in awhile. I have plans for a Pokemon story called Rising Storm. It will just have to share time. Enough talk, enjoy bitches! **

Nightwing Unleashed

Chapter 1-

Dick's POV

I did not flinch when Alfred opened the door. I had heard him come up the stairs. I'll give him credit though, if he was surprised to find me hanging from the ceiling, he didn't show it.

"Master Dick, here is the tea you requested." He set the platter down on the night stand. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

I groaned and dropped to the floor. I toweled off my forehead and threw it onto my shoulder. Today was the first day of the new year at Gotham Academy. Gotham Academy was a private school for the elite, founded by Bruce, of course. GA prides itself on a higher level of education and maturity of their students. I wanted to laugh, but I was a prime example. I've just turned sixteen and was a senior already. Bruce had me enrolled in AP Physics II, AP English V, AP Trigonometry, and Honors Mandarin III. I wanted to complain, but all the classes are relatively easy. Bruce had me taking Business courses at Hudson U. I think it's partially due to him wanting me to take his fortune and add to it, and partially so it would ensure me to stay in Gotham. I want to stay in Gotham, the mission isn't over; but at the same time I want to leave, make a name for myself somewhere else. Call me a free bird, then slap yourself in the face for making such a bad pun, that's my job.

I grabbed my bag and left my room. I ran to the stairs and vaulted off the banister. I dropped three floors and somersaulted to the door. Again, Alfred did not flinch and pulled the keys to the Mercedes out of his coat pocket.

"Shall we go Master Dick?"

I looked back at the giant foyer of Wayne Mansion. Bruce was surely bent over the computer down in the bat cave. I turned back to Alfred,

"Yeah."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Helena's POV

I stared up at the giant iron statue of Bruce Wayne. I hated that guy. My dad, Franco Bertinelli, mob boss, yadda yadda yadda, decided to put me in this fancy shmansee private school. A waste of money made by Gotham's "White Knight". The elite think they can do whatever they want. I smirked, well my family wasn't bad off, even though most of it was obtained illegally.

"Che stronzo..." I cursed in Italian.

All of a sudden a voice behind me answered and my eyes went wide.

"Non e cosi male."

I whipped around to see a tall, thin boy staring up the statue. He was muscular, had dark black hair, and when he looked at me he had icy blue eyes. He was wearing the GA issue white dress shirt and the navy and gold tie. He had khakis on and his nay senior jacket was thrown over his shoulder. In my opinion, he was extremely hot, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me drool over him, he gets that enough. He gave me a questioning look as I scowled at him. I knew who he was. He's the pretty boy of Gotham, the paparazzi puppet, he gets as much attention as the boy wonder himself. He is Richard Grayson.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dick's POV

We pulled up to the gate of GA after we had picked up Babs. Commissioner Gordon had been trusted by Bruce to know of our secret. Barbara soon after began training as Batgirl. The comish had qualms about putting her into danger but was okay with it being Bruce and I training her. That was about a year ago. Since then Bruce had given the Gordon's the funds to send Babs to GA. Since she became the fiery Batgirl, we have been inseparable. Between patrols and gymnastics, we spent a lot of time together. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag and handed Babs hers. We bid Alfred adieu, and he pulled off. I patted her back and she headed over to some of her fellow freshman friends.

I walked towards the courtyard, and soon Zatanna Zatara fell into step beside me. We sat on a bench. Zee was a bombshell. She was the typical popular girl, well figured, seductive, and a hopeless flirt. There was something special about her though. Many a night she joined me in the Batcave to practice her spell casting. She had been training with her father Giovanni Zatara. Zatara is a Justice League member and a former Justice Society member. He is one of the best magicians in the world, maybe second only to Dr. Fate himself. She definitely had a good teacher and with her newly controlled spells, she wasn't a meta-human, but could rely on her powers, and still be human. She definitely had some fighting skills to compensate, whether she was throttling Babs or giving me a run for my money on the mat. I took some pride in the fact that she couldn't beat me. My close combat fighting was one of the few things Bruce would openly compliment me on.

"How was your summer Grayson?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, making her remember that the Joker had captured me in June, and I was there for three weeks. Batman and Flash had found the chaos clown on the second day, leaving me with Harley. I shuddered. Zee noticed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry."

I nodded and she interlaced her fingers with mine and put the other one on my thigh. I stayed still, and she synced her breathing with mine. We stayed like this for a few minutes. Soon she sat up and kissed me on the cheek. She pulled her phone out, it was buzzing quietly.

"Sorry, I gotta take this."

I nodded at her and we let go of each other's hands and she walked towards the gymnasium. I know people think that we are dating but we are not. Sure, Zee means a lot to me, probably more than anyone else. I definitely could date her and be happy, but I don't know if she likes me. Sure, she acts like it, but you can never really tell with her.

I looked to the center of the courtyard and did a double take. Helena Bertinellii was staring down the statue of Bruce. Helena Bertinelli was the daughter of ruthless mob boss Franco Bertinelli. The surprise came with knowing that Franco isn't the kind of person to spend money on anything that doesn't benefit his empire, especially a private school tuition. Maria, his wife, must have convinced him to pay for it.

I stood up and walked over to hear her call Bruce an asshole in Italian. I smiled and answered back, saying he wasn't that bad. She whipped around and glared at me, probably surprised that I knew Italian. She was tall, thin and had long black hair. Her eyes were dark brown. They were glaring daggers at me.

"Hey I'm..."

"A dick. I know who you are." she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Never heard that one before.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Helena's POV

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What do you want Grayson."

He cocked his head to the side. "Just saying hi, Miss Bertinelli."

I looked at him in shock before grabbing his collar and raising my fist. "How do you know my name." I wanted to look intimidating. He didn't look impressed. I felt even more stupid when he nonchalantly pointed at my name tag which clearly stated _H. Bertinelli_.

"Then you know to back off. You being a Wayne definitely know about my family."

"I'm not scared of the mob." He calmly stated.

"Maybe you should be." I threatened.

He suddenly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. His mood shift was unsettling. He moved the shirt off his left shoulder. There was a bad burn scar on his shoulder and a whip-lash on his neck. His eyes shifted from amused curiosity to burning hatred. It was actually accidentally intimidating.

"The Zuccos were more dangerous than your family could ever be. They WERE."

Helena remembered hearing about that at the dinner table three years ago. The rival Zucco family murdering the Flying Graysons got the Bat turned onto the "normal" criminals. After the death of Tony Zucco, there was a fight for the position of king pen in Gotham's human underworld. That was right after the "crazies" took over. On the human side, her father Frank and the Bertinellis won. She would feel bad for the rich prick if it wasn't how all my family got most of their money.

When Dick buttoned up his shirt she saw a curved scar on the left side of his chest. She held her wary stare. His eyes shifted from the vengeant rage back to the light gaze of a billionaire teen. She kept her glare and took a threatening step towards him.

"So what classes are you taking." he asked. Suddenly he was holding her class schedule.

I gasped and patted my pocket reaching for where my schedule was a few seconds before.

"How did you..? Give it back!" I reached for the slip of paper. He held it up above my head.

"AP English IV, AP Physics I, AP Calculus, and 1L Italian. Hmm... you're a junior."

"What's it to you." I snarled. "Aren't you?"

"Nah... Senior." He answered.

The bell rung and I snatched the paper from his hand. "Back off, or you're going to get yourself killed. Circus Freak." I stormed away quickly partially to get to my class, and partially so I wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes anymore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Well that was chapter 1. If you didn't enjoy, Fuck you. JK, but not really. I plan to upload shorter but multiple chapters soon. so until then.**

**Peace bitches!**

**-zMonsterz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2, as promised.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightwing Unleashed

Chapter 2-

Dick's POV

Circus Freak. I slowly rubbed the back of his neck. I haven't heard that one in a while. I couldn't really blame Helena. I know the majority of Gothamites resent me. I was nothing and inherited a huge fortune by doing nothing. Sure, Bruce and I, have had hard lives, not even counting our caped crusading, but many people just saw a boy getting rich with money that he didn't earn. Gotham certainly had a separation of classes. I sighed and slipped on my jacket. I looked at the sky. It was cloudy, probably going to rain soon, I thought.

My phone buzzed. Zee sent me a text. She reminded me that Bruce was heading to Central city because Penguin and Mirror Master were running a new crime scheme down there. She offered me to stay at her place until he gets back. She lived in her father's apartment on the west side of east side of town. The east side of town was run by Gotham's human underground. The north was claimed by the Riddler, south by the Penguin, and the West was Joker territory. The east was probably the worst off financially.

Now I know what you are thinking, why would I leave the comforts of Wayne Manor for the rundown side of Gotham. Well in truth, the manor gets kind of lonely, even with Alfred there. Plus, I relished the thought of spending more time with Zee, and it couldn't hurt to train with one of the world's greatest sorcerers in Giovanni. He texted back his reply and walked in to start his day.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Helena's POV

How could my day get any worse. First my dad informs me I'm being shipped to this elitist excuse for a private school, then I'm stalked by the mega-douche princess pretty-boy Grayson, and now I'm sitting through my fourth class. Physics is a bitch. The teacher explained that this years AP project will need to be completed by October 9th, a month away, and that a senior will be assigned to provide assistance to everyone.

"Helena Bertinelli. You are assigned to Richard Grayson. I groaned. I got several jealous looks from other girls around the room. I sighed as the bell rang, and exited the classroom. My day just got a whole lot worse.

I stormed past the courtyard. What are the fucking chances of him being the one I was assigned to. I debated with myself over whether to do the project with out the bastard. Now, I'm a realistic person, I'm not gifted with anything above average intelligence, maybe working with that dweeb would be beneficial, if only for the grade. I do know one thing though, I hate Grayson.

I saw the object of my disgust walking out of the gates. He was talking to the comish's brat. He tossed their bags in the back of his fancy-ass Mercedes. Then something strange happened. The ginger bitch and jeeves drove off and he sat on a bench and changed his shoes. He had forgone his uniform for a red hoodie and some black sweat pants. He flipped his hood on and walked down the street.

"That's weird." I said aloud. I knew Wayne Manor was on the other side of the city. "Where could he be going."

I followed him down the road in to Gotham. We were well into my father's territory now and he was still walking. She noticed they were walking towards the Cassamento border. The Cassamentos were the fiercest rivals to my father's operations. Grayson started moving quicker now, surely he knew the dangers of this part of town. What was he doing here?

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm.

"Well, well, well boys. What we got here?" Three Cassamentos had me cornered in an alley. My eyes widened.

"We got a Bert'nelli, and a pretty one at that." "What should we do boss." "What ever we want"

I knew it was useless to scream. This was all Grayson's fault.

As the men stalked towards me, there was a whizzing sound. Grayson vaulted off the leader's shoulder back flipped onto the fire escape and slide down the railing. He landed on his feet in front of me. He slid his foot back and raised his fists.

"Who's this little punk." "Let's find out."

A thug rushed him and I did not fail to notice the bandages on Grayson's wrists. The thug threw a punch and Grayson crossed his arms in front of himself and blocked it. He sliced the incoming kick and force palmed the thug in the chest. The thug fell on his butt. My eyes opened in shock. Where did he learn that!

His hood fell off in the short scuffle.

"Whoa! That's Dick Fucking Grayson, ya know, Wayne's kid." I saw Grayson scowl as the thug boss started to talk. "Ya know how much money we could get fa ransomin'."

The boss pulled out a pistol and Grayson tackled me behind the trash cans as bullets started flying. I gasped as Grayson grabbed a sliver trash can lid. He threw it into the fire escape and then we heard a bang and some cussing. Grayson vaulted over the dumpster and grabbed the gun off the ground. The boss thug was holding his wrist. Grayson threw the empty gun on the roof. The three thugs pulled out switch blades. The first thug charged him. Grayson vaulted onto his shoulder and grabbed his neck. Grayson landed and flipped the thug into the asphalt before kicking him in the face. One down. The second guy was big, he stabbed with his knife and Grayson ducked. He kicked the knife out of his hands, but the big guy grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. The boss sunk his knife into Grayson's shoulder blade. He grunted before kicking the big guy in the balls. Now free, he round house kicked the boss in the jaw. The two thugs grabbed their boss and ran from the alley.

I watched Grayson struggle to get off his knees. I walked up and pulled the five inch blade from his shoulder.

"Damn..." he muttered.

"Where did you learn to do that shit."

He looked at me warily. "Bruce is one of the most targeted people in the city. He had me learn some things."

I nodded.

"Why were you following me?" he asked.

"I wasn't!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Well get home safe." He limped around the corner.

I looked at the sky, and it started to rain. "Yeah, you too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dick's POV

My shoulder burned. Come to think of it, everything burned. I slowly limped towards Giovanni's apartment. A metal spike was on top of a run down looking building on the corner. The windows were boarded up, but there were lights inside.

I rapped on the door.

The door opened, but my vision had already blurred to much.

"Stab..." I slurred, and passed out into strong arms.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**There you go! Next one soon!**

**Peace bitches!**

**-zem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Bitches! Note 1: I rewrote the story and changed Black Canary for Zatanna, for Logical reasons. If ypu don't like, too fucking bad.**

**Enjoy-**

Nightwing Unleashed

Chapter 3-

Dick's POV

I woke up to the sound of banging. I almost jumped out of the bed before a pair of small hands pushed me back down.

"Don't get up."

My eyebrows scrunched up as I saw a small young boy looking back condescendingly at me. He was scrawny, with combed black hair.

I slowly stood up, trying to remember why this kid seemed so familiar.

"You're Robin, aren't you." My eyes widened. "My uncle has told me about you. You are a loser!"

"Uh..." I stuttered.

I was saved by Zatanna coming in the room.

"Dick!" She pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Ack! Zee."

She quickly let go. "Oh sorry." She gave my shirtless body a onceover and started blushing.

We both turned to see the boy stalk out of the room.

I gave a questioning glance to Zee.

She shrugged. "He's my cousin. Zachary is kind of a jerk."

I nodded. He definitely looked like a younger version of Giovanni. That is were I recognized from.

"What's with the attitude

"He thinks he is a better sorcerer than me, and is upset at my training with father. Do you know how hard it is to babysit an eleven year old asshat."

"Uh.. no."

We walked out of her bedroom. I watched as Giovanni observed his nephew perform some spells.

"Ekam eht htolcelbat der."

The white tablecloth was turned red.

"Nurter ti ot sti lamron etats." Zatanna chanted. The tablecloth went white again.

Zachary glared at her and they started bickering.

Giovanni walked over to me.

"Ah... Grayson. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks Giovanni."

"Egadnaber"

My bandage was magically cleaned and reapplied. A double chirp emitted from his ear and the room went silent.

"Okay J'onn. I got it. I'll be there soon." He stepped forward. "Ekam owt slatrop!" Two portals opened up. One red, one yellow. Zachary, return home. Zatanna take care of Grayson. I need to go to the Watchtower. I'll be back on Saturday."

He walked through the red portal. Zatanna stuck her tongue out at Zachary. He backed into the yellow portal telling her to go fuck herself. I chuckled when she crossed her arms.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Helena's POV

I bent over in exhaustion. Ever since I watched Grayson defend me while I stood helpless, I've been training myself, conditioning. I finished a five-kilometer run, and I needed some rest. I looked at my father's red Ferrari and sighed. Luxury had not given me much durability.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Helena is working hard. Next chapter should be a smutty smut smut between Zee and Dick,**

**Peace Bitches!**

**-Zem**


End file.
